


You’re Pretty

by blossomserpent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, barista!raven, clueless student!clarke, highschool/college au, matchmaker!octavia, not sure which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomserpent/pseuds/blossomserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: meeting at a coffee shop au featuring octaven friendship because there is never enough of that dynamic in fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Pretty

It’s about one in the morning when the first customer in 2 hours interrupts Raven and Octavia’s intense arm wrestling competition.

‘Just your largest latte, please.’ The blonde customer says, only mustering a small smile in response to the grin Raven shoots her way.

And if there’s anything, the beaming of the two decides, that’s makes nightshifts worth it it’s girl like this.

And though this is usually where she’d respond with a slick ‘Coming right up’, Raven’s current response leans more towards a- well, nothing.

For at least five seconds.

Five embarrassing seconds filled with nothing but some John Mayer song playing in the background.

And when Raven finally opens her mouth she almost does what she’s good at: saying what’s on her mind.

Thank god she doesn’t though because instead of a shaky ‘yes’ and slightly flushed cheeks she would’ve had to talk her way out of a ‘You’re pretty and it’s kind of making my head spin so sorry for the delay’.

Raven rushes her way towards the coffee machinery to fix the girl her latte when Octavia’s mocking laughter near her ear causes her to shiver. ‘I can’t believe I had to witness that, Reyes, I actually feel embarrassed for you.’

'Shut up.’ Raven snaps at her best friend and colleague through gritted teeth.

Octavia snickers a second time before laying off and striking a conversation with the girl on the other side of the counter.

Raven takes a deep breath before she hands the girl her coffee with a forced smile on her face. Seeing as it’s now or never she decides to stop standing there like an idiot and open her mouth: ‘I dont mean to intrude but-’

‘why are you ordering coffee in the middle of the night?’ Octavia interrupts bluntly before disappearing into the back, leaving Raven to her own devices.

‘Why I’m ordering coffee in the middle of the night? Funny story. Actually no, it’s not a funny story I dont know why I said that.’

Raven chuckles, her own nerves subsiding with every word the girl across fom her utters.

‘I just found out I have a physics paper due tomorrow and since I’m pretty sure I’m failing physics right now -I have no clue why i ever thought it’d be fun to take as an elective I’ve always sucked at it- I figured it’d be smart to actually finish an assignment on time once. And of course my own coffee maker crashed on me. So here I am in this- no offence, shady coffee shop that is for some reason open at 1 am on a Tuesday to get some caffeine in me so I can stay awake for long enough to finish this damn paper.’

'Physics, huh.' Raven notes, an amused smirk making its way onto her face. 'Not to toot my own horn but I'm pretty amazing at physics. I could totally help you out.'

Raven’s heartbeat quickens at the sound of the girl chuckling. ‘Is that so, barista whose name I don’t even know because I literally just met them.’

'It's Raven. And I was just offering. Didn't mean to freak you out there.'

'Oh I'm not freaked out, just a little surprised.'

'Pleasantly though right?' Raven shoots back.

'Pleasantly.' The girl nods before sticking out her free hand. 'I'm Clarke by the way.'

'Well Clarke, looks like you just found a way to ace your paper.' Raven responds, taking Clarke's hand and shaking it firmly.

Clarke smiles at the barista warmly. ‘Looks like I did.’


End file.
